ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Suggestions for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Joke Ideas
For those who want to add some random characters (yes I'm allowing celebrities) for fun. Character List * 66 Baldi (Baldis Basics in Education and Learning) * 67 Steve (Minecraft) * 68 Alex (Minecraft) * 69 Batman (DC) * 70 Superman (DC) * 71 Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * 72 Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * 73 SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 74 Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 75 DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 76 Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 77 Bolbi Stroganovsky (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 78 Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto V) * 79 Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto V) * 80 Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V) * 81 Grand Dad (7 Grand Dad) * 82 Bill Nye (Bill Nye the Science Guy) * 83 Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * 84 Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * 85 Goofy Goof (Mickey Mouse) * 86 Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * 87 Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * 88 Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * 89 Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * 90 Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) ** Porky Pig (as an echo fighter) * 91 Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) ** Boo-Boo Bear (as an echo fighter) * 92 Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) ** Shaggy Rogers (as an echo fighter) * 93 Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * 94 Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * 95 Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * 96 The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ** Billy (as an echo fighter) ** Mandy (as an echo fighter) * 97 Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) ** Spike (as an echo fighter) * 98 Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) ** George Pig (as an echo fighter) * 99 Arnold Schwarzenegger (Celebrities) * 100 TechRax (TechRax) * 101 LaboMan (Nintendo Labo) * 102 Scarlett Johansson (Celebrities) ** Jennifer Lawrence (as an echo fighter) * 103 Post Malone (Celebrities) * 104 Quavo (Celebrities) ** Takeoff (as an echo fighter) ** Offset (as an echo fighter) * 105 Shrek (Shrek) ** Donkey (as an echo fighter) ** Puss in Boots (as an echo fighter) * 106 Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * 107 Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) * 108 Dash (The Incredibles) * 109 Violet (The Incredibles) * 110 Frozone (The Incredibles) * 111 Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) * 112 Pepsiman (Pepsi) * 113 Kool-Aid Man (Kool-Aid) * 114 Ramirez (Fortnite) * 115 Eccentric Witness Lady (Backin' Up/Celebrities) * 116 Samantha "Sam" (Totally Spies!) * 117 Clover (Totally Spies!) * 118 Alexandra "Alex" (Totally Spies!) * 119 Carl Azuz (CNN 10) * 120 Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) Item List * Elytras (Minecraft) * Carrot (Looney Tunes) * Microphone (Celebrities) Assist Trophy List * Principal of the Thing (Baldis Basics in Education and Learning) * Playtime (Baldis Basics in Education and Learning) * Ron (Grand Theft Auto V) * Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Buster and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Sylvester Stallone (Celebrities) * Zombie (Minecraft) * Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Ender Dragon (Minecraft) * Enderman (Minecraft) * Skeleton (Minecraft) * Creeper (Minecraft) * Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig) * Minion (Despicable Me) * Ray (Fortnite) Map List * Here School (Baldis Basics in Education and Learning) * Village (Minecraft) * Nether (Minecraft) * Cave (Minecraft) * End (Minecraft) * Grove Street (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Shores (Grand Theft Auto V) * Mouseton (Mickey Mouse) * Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Phineas and Ferb) * Acme Acres (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon Adventures) * Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Ponyville (My Little Pony) * Peppa Pig's House (Peppa Pig) * Metroville (The Incredibles) * Far Far Away (Shrek)